Maybe it's not a dream
by Inzbinz
Summary: AU where Mary wasn't killed by the yellow eyed demon and the Winchesters are living a normal and happy life. But what happens when Sam starts having horrible nightmares of people dying? Sam is 16 and Dean is 20 years old.
1. Noogied at the breakfast table

**Author´s note**

This is an AU where Mary was not killed by the Yellow-eyed demon and Sam´s visions started earlier. Sam is about 16 years old and Dean is 20.

Disclaimer: I do not owe anything you might recognize from Supernatural.

 **Chapter 1**

The street was empty except for the occasional car, parked for the night. A dark figure wearing a black hoodie was sneaking his way through the shadows, concealed by the darkness. He slowed down when he reached a white picket fence and made his way in the yard. The wind was picking up and as he pushed the creaking gate open he felt a sudden chill go down his spine. He stopped, hand still on the fence, and turned around. The street lights´ dim shine illuminated his face as he squinted towards the other side of the street. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he grinned as he turned back around and let the gate slide close. "That's the last time I mix tequila and whiskey." He said to himself and shook his head slightly. He kept walking until he reached the door where he fumbled with the keys for a second before stepping inside. He never saw the pair of yellow eyes that stuck out from the darkness across the street. Two seconds later, the eyes disappeared, leaving nothing out of the ordinary behind.

Sam sat straight up in his bed, startled at the loud ringing of his alarm clock. He blinked hard a few times to try and clear the fussiness in his head. "What the heck was that?" he said, scratching the side of his face.

He rolled over to turn the alarm clock off and then stood up sleepily and started to get dressed. He tried to think of what he had seen in his dream but the more he tried, the fussier it got. His trail of thought was disturbed when a loud voice boomed from downstairs. "Rise and shine Sammy!"

 _Urgh_ , Sam thought, he hated it when Dean called him that. Quickly making his way downstairs and into the kitchen he spotted Dean, sitting by the table drinking coffee.

"Its Sam, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year old." Sam said with a glare in his brother´s direction.

"Well, hello to you too miss sunshine, what´s got your panties in a bunch?" Dean said. Sam ignored his brother´s comment and looked over at his mother frying bacon by the stove. "Hi mom", he said and took a plate to stand beside her.

"Hi honey, want some bacon?" she said in a sweet voice and smiled at him. While Sam sat down at the table, his plate loaded full of bacon and scrambled eggs, his father stepped into the kitchen.

"Hi dad", the boys said in unison.

"Hello boys" John said in a light tone. "Mary." He continued as he made his way to her and wrapped his arms around her. Mary chuckled, "To what do I owe this special occasion?" she said as she spun around to meet his face.

"Can´t a man be glad he has such a beautiful wife?" John said smiling at her. "I suppose" she said teasingly as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Wow, wow, wow people! We´re in the kitchen, for Christ sake." Dean exclaimed.

Mary grinned and shook her head while John let her go and made his way to the dinner table. As he sat down she put a plate in front of him and he started eating.

"You know Dean, if it bothers you that much, maybe you should get an apartment of you own."

"Ha ha, very funny dad" Dean replied sarcastically. John grinned a bit and watched Mary take a seat.

"So", Mary said, "do you want to tell me the real reason you are so happy today?" she said with a grin to John.

John laughed a bit before he said, "Well actually, I was waiting to tell you all this evening, when the deal is signed but I guess this is as good time as any." "We´re one of the few auto-shops to get signed with a big motor-company as retailers of their engine parts which means that business is going to shoot up." "I reckon that with a bit of hard work, we can probably hire new mechanics and by the end of this year start our own franchise of auto-shops."

He didn't need to wait long for the news to sink in when Dean exclaimed "That's great dad!"

"Oh honey, I know you worked hard for this, I'm so happy for you." Mary said with a big smile and a kiss on John´s cheek.

"Does this mean that I can take time off whenever I want, you know being the son of the big boss and all?" Dean said with a smirk.

"Dean" John said firmly, but there was no anger behind his words. "If you keep up the good work then maybe a promotion is coming your way." John said and raised his eyebrows a bit. Mary looked over at Sam, who hadn't said a word the entire time and was now staring blankly at his glass of orange juice.

"Sammy, honey are you alright?" her voice was gentle. When he didn't respond, Dean nudged his arm with his elbow. "Earth to Sammy" he said teasingly. Sam quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to find his whole family looking at him.

"What?" he said, slightly confused.

"Are you feeling alright honey?" Mary asked again. "You have been very quiet all morning, is something bothering you?"

"Neee, he is just upset because he didn't get any last night, right Sammy?" Dean said.

Dean was referring to Sam´s ex-girlfriend Cathie, who he had broken things off with yesterday on their so called date. He hadn't told his family yet though. But that was still not what was bothering him. His thoughts had drifted off to his dream and he was still a bit freaked out about how real it had felt, almost not like a dream. Sam realized he still hadn't answered his mom´s question and said, "I just have a headache is all, and for your information" he looked pointedly at Dean, "Cathie and I aren't seeing each other anymore, we broke it off." Sam said, annoyed.

"Oh, I´m sorry that it didn't work out honey" Mary said empathically, though to tell the truth she never did like Cathie, she tough she was too arrogant and proud for her own good, or anyone else´s for that matter. However she disliked her even more now when she knew she´d hurt her little boy.

Dean pulled Sam´s head into a head lock to give him a noogie and said. "Was bound to happen sooner or later, dude, she was way too hot for you anyway little brother."

Sam struggled to get out but Dean still had a couple of inches in height on him and since Sam was still only 16 he had quite a lot of muscle mass on him as well. Not to mention Sam´s resent growth spurt which had left him a bit gangly.

"Boys, boys, not at the dinner table." John said firmly. Dean let go of his brother and watched Sam as he tried to smooth out his hair the best he could after Dean´s abuse of it.

"Sam, don't listen to your brother, you´re only sixteen, at your age I had nearly even started dating. Don't worry about it, I mean look at your brother, he´s twenty and he´s still living at home." John said.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed but John ignored him as he smiled at Sam. Sam gave him a small smile back, partly because of his dad´s good hearted attempt at trying to make him feel better but mainly because he gave Dean some payback for his smartass remarks. Sam noted how his dad was the only one that seemed to remember that he didn't want to be called Sammy. So he thought _what the heck_ and said, "Thanks dad", after all, he didn't need to be a brooding teenager all the time.

 **Next update:** Will be Sunday 28/6.


	2. Light is safe

**Author´s note**

This is an AU where Mary was not killed by the Yellow-eyed demon and Sam´s visions started earlier. Sam is about 16 years old and Dean is 20.

Disclaimer: I do not owe anything you might recognize from Supernatural.

 **Chapter 2**

The man in the hoodie was panting, running down the street in the dark. He was running as fast as he could, not showing any signs of slowing down any time soon. He kept looking over his shoulder as he ran, faster this time, as though he saw someone chasing him. The man was panting harder and almost called out in relief the moment he set eyes on the white picket fence. He didn't mind to even open the gate as he leapt over the fence and fell down hard, desperately crawling on the grass. He picked himself up in no time and continued to run until he reached the front door where he fumbled with the keys. His hands were shaking so hard he almost dropped them. When he finally unlocked the door he threw himself inside and slammed the door shut, locking it before he slid down to the floor. He was still panting hard and had trouble catching his breath, now more from fear than from running. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he slowly turned and lifted the curtains of the sidelights to peak outside. And there, across the street in the shadows he saw what he had missed the first time. Two yellow eyes.

Sam bolted straight up in his bed, breathing heavily he noticed that he was feeling out of breath even though he had been sleeping. The second thing he noticed was that he was feeling cold, as he shuddered he saw his cover laying in a heap on the floor. He climbed out of bed to pick it up.

" _I must have been kicking in my sleep"_ he thought. Something he used to do a lot as a kid. He would wake up in the middle of the night to find his quilt on the floor beside the bed and him sitting shivering in it. As he once again lay down in bed he thought about going downstairs to get a glass of water but sleep soon overcame him and he drifted off into more pleasant dreams.

Late afternoon the next day Sam was sitting together with his family at the dinner table, eating his mom´s famous pot roast. He had been distracted all day in school thinking about his weird dreams. " _I didn't watch any horror movies"_ , he thought " _and Dean hasn't told me any of his stupid ghost stories, so why am I dreaming about this guy…"_

"How was school Sammy?" his mother´s voice snapped him out of his daydreaming.

"It was fine, I aced my algebra test and my math teacher is thinking of putting me in advanced placement."

"That´s fantastic Sam!"she said encouragingly. John gave an approving nod and said "We are very proud of you son, we know you have been working very hard for this." Dean gave him a hard slap on Sam´s shoulder and said, "Way to go bro" talking with his mouth full of potatoes.

"Ew Dean, that's gross." was Sam´s only comment. The rest of the evening went on as usual and Sam found himself in the living room watching TV. He had already done his homework and wasn't paying much attention to what he was watching. He was about to get up to turn in for the night when Dean stepped into the room and crashed down on the couch. Dean frowned at him and had a smirk on his face.

"Dude, you were making some weird sounds last night" Dean said. Sam yawned and looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Sam said.

"You were making all kinds of noises, you were definitely dreaming about someone." Dean answered smiling at Sam and raising his eyebrows twice suggestively.

Sam huffed in annoyance and retorted, "That´s gross Dean, why do you always have to be so immature?"

Dean looked down with faked hurt and sighed heavily before he looked back up at Sam and asked "Was it kinky?" He burst out laughing at himself and Sam decided this was a good time to through a pillow from the couch into Dean´s face and then leave before he could return the favor. But before he could walk out of the room, Dean said, "Seriously dude, did you have a nightmare or something?"

"Or something" Sam mumbled but didn't stop his strides until Dean said "What´s that?" Sam turned around to see if he was still teasing but Dean´s smirk had subsided and a small frown had taken place instead.

"Nothing, I guess I just had a nightmare, don't worry about it." Sam said. Dean started grinning again at that, "Worry? I wasn't worried, that's lame" he said unconvincingly, to which Sam just rolled his eyes and turned to make his way upstairs.

The man was running again, fast, he made his way through the dark but averted to the middle of the street since that was the only part of the road that was lit up. He was mumbling something under his breath. "Light is safe, light is safe". There was an upcoming intersection and the man, if even possible, sped up his run until he was in the middle of it. He stopped his sprint abruptly and looked to his right as his entire face suddenly lit up and a look of shock and absolute terror crossed over his face. A loud horn was heard from the truck that seconds later smashed into him.

Sam was vaguely aware of his own scream but it was the last thing on his mind as he bolted upright in bed, panting as he clutched the sheets. He was shaking a bit from the adrenaline that now pumped through his body and he could feel his heart racing in his chest. He sat a couple of seconds staring into the dark, trying to calm his breathing when Dean came crashing through his door, half yelling "Sammy?!"

Dean was only wearing his boxers and a shirt with the tag in the front, no doubt being thrown on just seconds before. Sam would have laughed at the way he looked, stumbling into the room almost tripping over Sam´s schoolbag, if it wasn't for the uncomfortable feeling he had. He hadn't felt like that' since he was eight years old when he and Dean would sit under the bed covers holding a flashlight, telling ghost stories in the middle of the night. He was feeling scared.

 **Next update: Will be 2/7.**


	3. A nightmare is just a nightmare

**Author´s note**

This is an AU where Mary was not killed by the Yellow-eyed demon and Sam´s visions started earlier. Sam is about 16 years old and Dean is 20.

Disclaimer: I do not owe anything you might recognize from Supernatural.

 **Chapter 3**

Dean´s head snapped from side to side as he looked around the room with newly awakened eyes.

"What, what´s going on Sammy?" Dean asked and reached to flip on the light.

Sam just stared at him dumbfounded while thinking about what to tell him. "I had a nightmare?" he said hesitantly as though he was questioning himself. He didn't understand why Dean had come charging into his bedroom in the middle of the night so he frowned at him.

"You screamed" Dean said, reading Sam´s expression.

" _Oh, right"_ , Sam thought, vaguely remembering doing something like that. He was starting to feel slightly embarrassed so he climbed out of bed and stood up.

"Sorry that I woke you up, I…" Sam thought back on his dream and felt a shiver go down his spine. He didn't know what to tell Dean. He shivered slightly and wondered when it started to get so damn cold.

"Are you alright, you sick?" Dean asked and Sam frowned.

"Why would you.. look Dean, I just had a nightmare alright." Sam answered, becoming slightly agitated at the questioning.

"You´re soaked and it´s pretty cold in here so either you´re running a fever or you had one heck of a nightmare." Dean said simply.

Sam looked down on his own clothes, Dean was right, his shirt clad to his skin and he thought _"Oh.. that´s probably why I´m shivering."_

Dean cleared his throat, "Maybe we should go downstairs and grab a glass of water?" he suggested.

"I´m sixteen Dean, I don't need you to.." Sam started but obviously waking up in the middle of the night had a way of making his head fussy, not to mention the headache he now felt starting behind his eyes. So he was unable to finish the sentence and the boys just stood there for a moment until Dean said, "Okay Captain independent, wanna tell me why you start screaming in the middle of the night then?"

Sam raised his voice a bit and answered " I already told you I had a nightmare alright!"

"Dude, you´re gonna wake mum and dad up, calm down a bit will you." Dean said. He then thought about how they could still not be awake after Sam´s scream but figured that maybe it hadn't really been that loud. Now that he thought about it, the only reason he heard it was probably because his room was next to his brothers. Dean looked at Sam, who still looked a bit disorientated and frankly a bit scared too.

"You wanna talk about it?" Dean asked, slightly more gently this time.

Sam was wavering from one foot to another, seeming to be considering whether he should tell his brother or not. Sam first decided he was going to but then began to think about how stupid it would sound. _"_ _They´re just dreams so why should I talk about it, maybe I´m just a bit stressed.."_ he thought.

"No, look I barely even remember it anyways, I´m sorry I woke you up, it won´t happen again." He hoped..

Dean looked far from convinced but shrugged and said, "Sure man" and turned to make his way out. He started to grin and turned back around to face Sam.

"Dude I thought there was a burglar in the house, I almost grabbed my bat." He laughed.

Sam grinned too but mostly at the thought of Dean stumbling around the house in the middle of the night with a bat in his hands.

"Well, goodnight then." Dean said with a last glance at Sam before shutting the door.

"Night" Sam said and went to turn off the lights when he found himself hesitating.

"This is ridiculous" he said to himself and started laughing but he stopped as soon as he noticed that the bad feeling wasn't going away. He sighed as he left the lights on and reached down for his school bag instead. He pulled out his math book and figured that if he was going to be awake anyway he might as well put the time to good use. _"_ _I need to practice if I want to make it into AP"_ he tried to convince himself, but really he just didn't want to have another nightmare causing Dean to come crashing into his room. He looked at the alarm clock on his nightstand. 03:51. _"_ _This is going to be a long night"_ he thought.

Sam was glad it was Thursday so that he had an excuse for being up so early, he was at the moment feeling a bit less than alive since he had only gotten about four hours of sleep before the nightmare. His dad was staring at him over his newspaper when they were all having breakfast. Dean hadn't mentioned anything about last night and Sam hoped he wouldn't, because he didn't want his family to fuss over nothing, they had a tendency to do that sometimes. _"_ _Let´s keep this in perspective"_ he told himself, " _after all, it was just a dream_ ".

"Son are you feeling alright, you look a little pale." John said.

Sam could feel his family´s scrutinizing gaze on him as he took another bite of his toast.

"Yeah dad, I feel fine." He answered.

Dean stared down on his plate, suddenly very interested in his peanut butter sandwich. The morning went on mostly in silence and Sam went off to school. John went to take an important call and Dean was left alone in the kitchen with his mother.

"So, you seemed very quiet this morning. Is there something you´re thinking about?" Mary said.

Dean smiled at the way his mother always seemed to know what was going on in his head.

"Well you know, I was just wondering if you think Sam has been acting a bit… off lately?" he said.

His mother thought for a while before she spoke."He has been a bit quiet but I think he just has a lot to think about. Sammy does the best he can in school and he probably feels a lot of pressure because of that."

Dean thought about that for a moment. "It´s just that, he had a nightmare yesterday and I woke up hearing him scream. When I asked him about it he said he didn't remember what it was about but I think he does."

A small worried frown appeared on Mary´s face as she pursed her lips and walked over to him to rub his arm. "I don't think there is anything to worry about, he is probably overworked and sometimes a nightmare is just a nightmare." She said reassuringly with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I guess". Dean said with a shrug.

Sam´s day went by in a blur, he was too tired to listen in class and he didn't engage in any longer conversations with his friends. He didn't fail to notice his brother´s glances at dinner and tried to eat as fast as possible since he felt the need to catch up on the sleep he had missed the previous night. He had just finished helping his mom with the dishes and was about to go upstairs when he passed the living room. His dad was sitting in his armchair watching the news. On the screen, there was a picture of a face Sam thought he recognized, so he stepped into the room and stood behind the couch. He heard the female news announcer say, _"_ _..28 year old man was hit by a truck on Colonel Street last night. There is an ongoing investigation regarding his whereabouts at the time of death since the driver claims the victim ran out in the middle of the road, giving the driver no time to brake. The police have now confirmed that they are also investigating possible suicide alongside accidental death. No suspicions are held against the driver who…"_

Sam stopped breathing as he suddenly recognized the man in the picture. It was the same face that he had seen being lit up and seconds later smashed to pieces when hit by the truck in his dreams. Sam felt all the blood leave his face and grabbed on to the couch as the room tilted. He didn't notice when his dad rose from his chair to stand beside him and ask, "Sam, what´s wrong?"

He snapped out of his void when his dad put a gentle hand on the back of his neck. He looked over at John´s worried face but only for a minute before he felt the room tilt once again and his stomach with it. He turned and ran out of the living room, up the stairs and into the bathroom he and Dean shared. He managed to slam the door shut and throw himself down in front of the toilette before emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilette bowl.

 **Next Update:** Sunday 5/7


	4. Before we both start growing lady parts

**Author´s note**

This is an AU where Mary was not killed by the Yellow-eyed demon and Sam´s visions started earlier. Sam is about 16 years old and Dean is 20.

Disclaimer: I do not owe anything you might recognize from Supernatural.

 **Chapter 4**

Dean was sitting in his room reading another one of his car magazines when he heard someone tumble up the stairs and slam the bathroom door hard enough to make his windows rattle. _"_ _What?"_ he thought as he put down his magazine and stood up from his bed. He then heard another set of feet tumble their way upstairs, heavier this time.

"Sam!?" John´s voice boomed.

Dean quickly walked over to his door and yanked it open. His dad stood knocking firmly on the bathroom door. "Sam, what´s wrong? Open the door." John demanded.

"Dad what´s going on?" Dean said. John turned around to look at Dean and said, "Something`s wrong with Sam."

When his dad didn't elaborate as Dean expected him to he asked, "What do you mean something´s wrong?"

"I don't know, he was fine and then he looked like he was about to fall over. He spaced out and then panicked and ran in here." John said gesturing at the door sounding worried.

Dean frowned and stepped closer to knock two times on the door and say, "Sammy! Come on dude open the door." When silence was his only response, he reached down and tried to open it by pushing the handle but it wouldn't budge. "Sammy!" he said once again and knocked harder this time. He was beginning to think that if his brother didn't respond soon they might have to bust down the door somehow. He put his ear to the door and heard the tap being turned on and a few seconds later, off again. They both took a step back when they heard the lock being turned. The door opened after what seemed like an eternity and a pale Sam emerged.

"What happened Sam?" John asked, putting a hand on Sam´s shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Sam licked his lips and said, "Yeah, ehh .. I just felt a bit dizzy is all." His voice was quieter than usual and he looked down as he tried to avoid eye contact with his father.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good, maybe you should go and lie down for a while." John suggested.

When Sam just stood there, not seeming to comprehend what John had said he gently took hold of Sam´s arm and kept his other hand on Sam´s shoulder to guide him out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. "Come on buddy, let´s go." John said. He was a bit worried Sam might get another attack of dizziness and fall. Sam didn't protest as John led him to his room, Dean following close behind. He sat down on his bed and looked up at his father and his brother.

"I.." He cleared his throat because his voice sounded raspy. "I really am fine." Sam offered.

John looked at his son and even though some color had returned to Sam´s face John still wasn't convinced. He took a deep breath and sat down on the bed beside Sam. "Son, you know you can talk to us about anything right? If there is something bothering you, anything at all, then you should talk to us. We are always here to listen."

Sam felt a bit shocked at his dad´s statement. Usually it was Mary who encouraged them to talk and let her know how they were feeling. John was a bit rougher around the edges. _"_ _He really must be worried"_ Sam thought.

"Yeah dad, of course. I am just tired, nothing a bit of sleep won´t fix." He said.

"He hasn't been sleeping well, been having nightmares." Dean said to John. Sam scowled at Dean in a manner that clearly said _"_ _Dude?!"._ Dean just shrugged in response and raised his eyebrows " _Sorry Sammy."_

"Nightmares? About what?" John said.

"Nothing special.." " _Just dreamt about a guy I never knew who died and then turned out to die the exact same way in real life."_ Sam thought ironically. But that was a detail Sam rather didn't want to share. Sam thought his father might keep pushing for an answer so he was relieved to hear his mother´s voice from downstairs.

"John, could you help me carry the boxes upstairs?" She had just come up from the basement where she was going through old toys and clothes from the boys to see if there was anything she could donate.

"Like I said, I´m fine, don't worry." Sam said looking at his dad with a reassuring smile, hoping to end the interrogation.

"Well, if you say so." John stood up from the bed. "Make sure you get some sleep alright?"

Sam nodded and John disappeared down the stairs, Sam was hoping Dean would follow him but it seemed like he had no such luck as Dean still stood in the same spot, looking at Sam. Sam waited a few seconds for him to go away but he didn't so instead he said, "What?" in a very annoyed tone. Dean went to shut the door and then walked over to Sam´s desk and turned around the desk chair so that it was facing Sam before he sat down.

"What´s going on with you?" he said and looked at Sam straight in the eye. "And I don't want to hear this, I don't remember what I dreamed about or any other of your lies."

Sam rolled his eyes and said "It´s nothing Dean."

"Dude.. your face is doing its best impression of a white sheet. I mean, usually it´s just doing its best impression of ugly so I know something isn't right." Dean said and smirked but Sam could hear the concern behind his mockery.

"You´re such a jerk" Sam retorted but couldn't help smiling a bit.

"Bitch" Dean said and sighed, sometimes Sam was like a puppy, you had to let him come to you first, so he waited for him to do just that. Dean knew it would work sooner or later, it always did. This time was no different as Sam said,

"I´ll tell you if you won´t make fun of me" Sam thought for a second and added. "Or think I´m a freak."

"Of course not" Dean said sincerely and thought _"_ _Finally"_

"I´ve had nightmares" Sam said biting his lip. "They started a couple of days ago. And.. they were always about this same guy, being chased by something." "At first it was just a weird feeling like someone was watching but then.." he thought about the yellow eyes. "Anyway, last night I dreamt about the same guy again but this time he was running in the middle of the street. There was something after him, he was running as fast as he could until.." Sam swallowed. "Until he got hit by a truck. He died."

Dean let out the breath he had been holding. _"_ _Is that it?"_ he thought.

"I don't understand, I mean why would you be upset about that? They´re just dreams Sammy."

Sam looked up at Dean with big eyes. "What if they´re not?" he said quietly.

Dean frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I walked past the living room when dad was watching the news earlier. They were saying that a man got hit by a truck last night and there was a picture of him." Sam was scared to continue but he knew he had to.

"Dean, it was the man from my dreams."

Dean swore the room got so quiet he wondered if he had gone deaf. _"_ _Is he pranking me?"_ Dean thought back at the prank wars he and Sam used to have as kids, though they had come to an abrupt end when he had poured Nair in Sammy´s shampoo a few years back. His parents had been furious when Sammy emerged from the shower, bald and crying, so Dean got grounded for four whole months.

Dean studied Sam´s face and waited for him to crack up, however all he could see was worried lines on Sam´s forehead as he kept fidgeting with his hands in his lap.

"I´m sorry, come again?"Dean said, not really knowing what else to say.

Sam just let out a heavy sigh, he didn't know what to say either.

"Man, it´s gotta be some coincidence right?" Dean said. "Maybe you have seen the guy before without realizing it." He offered.

Sam shook his head, "No Dean I´m sure of it, and even if I had, how do you explain that he died the exact same way I saw him die in my dreams?" he didn't give Dean a chance to answer.

"What´s wrong with me?" Sam said quietly, he didn't mean for that to slip out but it kind of did anyway.

Dean had never heard Sam speak that way about himself before and to be honest it gave him a very unsettling feeling. So he stood up from the chair and crossed the small space between him and Sammy to sit down on the bed.

"Sam there is nothing wrong with you, you understand?" he said, looking at him seriously. "This was a one in a lifetime experience, it will probably never happen again so stop worrying about it." Dean said and tried to offer the small comfort he could.

Sam thought for a moment and decided that his brother was probably right. _"_ _I am blowing this way out of proportion anyway"_ he thought and felt comforted by Dean´s reassurance.

"So you don't think I´m a freak?" he said carefully.

Dean smirked at his brother´s ridiculous question and pulled his brother´s head into a head lock. "Sammy, you've always been a freak." He said and laughed as he watched his brother struggle to get free. Dean finally let go of Sam and stood up.

"Thanks Dean, for .. you know.." Sam said.

Dean dismissed it with a casual waving hand gesture and turned to walk out of Sam´s room. "Seriously dude, you better stop before we both start growing lady parts." He said and expected some sort of retort from Sam but instead he heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks and turn around.

Sam face was scrunched up and his eyes were tightly shut as he whimpered and clutched his head. Dean was by his side in less than a second and crouched down in front of him.

"Sammy?!" Dean half shouted and grabbed a hold of Sam´s shoulders. Sam´s only response was a scream of pain as he began toppling forwards. Dean lowered him down on the floor where Sam grasped Dean´s arm as if his life was depending on it.

Dean panicked and yelled as load as he could, "MOM, DAD!"

 **Next Update:** Friday 10/7


	5. Psychic boy

**Author´s note**

This is a AU where Mary was not killed by the Yellow-eyed demon and Sam´s visions started earlier. Sam is about 16 years old and Dean is 20.

Disclaimer: I do not owe anything you might recognize from Supernatural.

 **Chapter 5**

"Look John." Mary said and held up a small and well worn baseball glove. John walked over to where she was sitting on the living room floor. She looked affectionately at the glove as she handed it over to him.

"Dean´s first baseball glove" He said and smiled.

"They grow up so fast don't they? Sometimes I wonder how time went by so quickly" Mary said looking at the rest of the boxes. John moved to sit beside her and rubbed her back.

"I know, seems like it was only yesterday when we walked with him on his first day of school." John said. Mary sighed softly and turned to kiss John on the cheek.

"I´m gonna go and call…" John said as he began to stand up but was interrupted by the panicked voice from upstairs.

"MOM, DAD!"

John looked and frowned at Mary before he quickly helped her up and made for the stairs.

"DEAN?" John said when they reached the top of the stairs because he was unsure of exactly where the scream had come from.

"In here!" Dean said from Sam´s room.

He and Mary both hurried to open the door and go inside. They found Dean sitting on the floor with a groaning Sam half sitting half lying in his lap. Dean tried to hold him still as he squirmed.

"What happened?" John asked as he crouched down beside Dean. Mary sat down on the opposite side and placed her palm on Sam´s cheek and patted gently in an effort to get some kind of response but Sam´s eyes remained shut.

"I don't know! He grabbed his head and started screaming, I don't know what happened!" Dean said as he looked down on his little brother who still had a tight hold on his arm.

"Calm down son, it´s okay" John said quickly but managed to maintain the authority in his voice, even though he felt just as scared as Dean looked.

"Sammy, Sammy can you hear me?" Mary said in a clearly worried voice. She received no answer but a moment later Sam´s entire body went limp and he looked as though he was asleep.

Dean panicked at the sudden stillness and shook him hard, "Sammy?!"

Sam groaned in response and opened his eyes in mare slits.

"Sammy, what happened? How are you feeling? Is anything hurting?" Mary said in one breath and lifted her hand from Sam´s cheek to stroke his hair away from his forehead.

Sam pulled his brows together and swallowed. "I don't know.." He said unsure.

"Do you think you can sit up?" John asked. Sam nodded shakily and sat up slowly with a bit of help from Dean.

"Ahh…" Sam said and hissed as he put his hands to his head. It felt as though someone was trying to punch their way out with a hammer but he settled with just saying "My head _really_ hurts" and wince.

Mary looked at Dean, "Did he hit his head?" she demanded.

"No, he was just sitting on his bed." Dean said.

"I don't like this John, we should go to the hospital." Mary said looking at John. John looked unsure and asked Sam, "Do you remember what happened?"

Sam stared back at him and hesitated for a moment before looking down in his lap and saying, "No, my head just started hurting really bad and… Then I don't remember anything. Until I woke up."

John took a deep breath and pondered if the hospital visit could wait for tomorrow. "How do you feel now?" he said.

"I´m fine, my head just hurts a little." He said. _"_ _Or feels like it´s about to explode"_ he thought.

John thought for a while before he said "If it doesn't get worse, we can probably visit the doctor tomorrow but if you think that it does, even just a little bit, you tell us straight away, alright?" John said looking pointedly at Sam.

It was more of a statement than a question but Sam nodded anyway and John continued, "I don't think that you should be sleeping alone tonight, we should get a spare mattress on the floor and I can sleep in here to make sure you don't have another.." John didn't quite know what to call it, "attack." He decided on.

Sam rolled his eyes and said, "Dad, I don't need you to watch over me, I`ll be fine on my one.

"I can sleep in here" Dean quickly said. He was sincere but when he saw the incredulous looks on the faces of the other three members of his family he added with a smirk "Dad, you need your beauty sleep and if anything happens I´ll yell and wake you up."

John nodded, ignoring Dean´s comment, "Alright, I´ll go and get the mattress" he said and patted Sam on the leg before he stood up and walked out of the room.

"You think you can stand?" Dean said to Sam seriously.

"Yeah, just hang on a minute" Sam said because he wasn't sure that he wouldn't fall over if he tried. He then realized that his mom was holding his hand and even though he felt very comforted by the gesture, he didn't want Dean to see. He would never hear the end of it if he did, so he said, "Mom you don't have to worry, it was probably just a weird migraine or something. Actually my head is sort of hurting, would you mind getting me a Tylenol?"

"No of course not" She said as she stood up but not before she kissed Sam on the forehead. She walked outside and Sam looked over at Dean who was smiling.

"Dude, you´re such a drama queen." He said.

"Shut up" Sam said and scowled.

"Are we going to make it to the bed anytime soon or..?" Dean asked after a while but never got to finish the sentence when he gripped Sam´s arm as he tried to get back on his feet. He sat him down on his bed and Sam closed his eyes for a second.

"Are you okay?" Dean said. Sam opened his eyes again, annoyed that everyone kept asking that. "Yeah, just a bit dizzy" he said.

"Here you go" Mary said as she entered the room and held out a white pill and a glass of water for Sam.

"Thanks mom" Sam said and swallowed the pill quickly. John also came back in with the mattress and Dean went to his room to get his pillow and cover. Later that night, Sam lay in his bed trying to sleep but his thoughts wandered back to what he had seen during his headache attack. It was all very blurry but he was sure he had seen a woman. _"_ _I don't remember what she looked like"_ he thought and decided to let it go for the moment. The headache he had felt pounding away in his skull had not been eased by the pill and was now not the only reason he couldn't sleep since Dean had started snoring. Sam lay listening to it for a moment but then he picked up one of his pillows and threw it at Dean´s face. Dean startled at the impact and looked around the room until his eyes fell on Sam.

"Are you alright, is your head hurting?" he asked as he wiped away the drool from his face, suddenly wide awake.

"Yes from your snoring" Sam said annoyed. Dean took the pillow and threw it back at Sam but not nearly as hard as he normally would have.

"Dean?" Sam said.

"Yeah" Dean answered.

"I think I saw something when eh.. my head was hurting" Sam said.

"Saw something? What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"I mean that I saw something like the way I dreamt about that guy before" Sam said and propped himself up on his elbows.

Dean turned to Sam and rested his weight on one elbow as he said, "What did you see?"

"I saw this woman but it was very hazy and kind of, I don't know.. Hard to see I guess." Sam said and added, "I mean I mostly just remember that my head felt like someone was stepping on it so I wasn't really paying attention"

Dean cringed slightly at the description remembering how his brother had screamed. "Do you remember what she looked like?" he asked.

"Yeah, I only saw her from behind though but she had long blonde hair, like mom´s." Sam said. "Do you think it means something Dean?"

Dean knew Sam was thinking of his previous death dream. Sam didn't seem to know much this time though so there wasn't really much they could do about it. Dean decided to say, "It´s kind of thin dude, unless it happens again I don't think you should think about it." He knew it wasn't much of a comfort but at least it was the truth.

Sam lay back down, "Yeah, I guess."

Dean did the same and said, "Besides, you should tell me when you start seeing something useful like next week's lottery numbers." Dean said and smiled.

"Goodnight Dean" Sam said, clearly annoyed but Dean figured " _Hey, at least he´s not sulking"_

"Goodnight, psychic boy" Dean said and shifted to fall asleep minutes later.

 **Next update** : 11/7


	6. BOOM

**Author´s note**

This is an AU where Mary was not killed by the Yellow-eyed demon and Sam´s visions started earlier. Sam is about 16 years old and Dean is 20.

Disclaimer: I do not owe anything you might recognize from Supernatural.

 **Chapter 6**

"And you have never had any migraines before?" The doctor asked as he shone a light into Sam´s eyes.

"No" Sam said.

"Have you had any other symptoms such as difficulty falling asleep, slurred speech or blackouts?" The doctor continued.

Sam shook his head but his dad intervened, "He hasn't been getting much sleep because of nightmares."

"I see" the doctor said as he crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair to think.

"Is this a common occurrence or has it only started happening recently?" he said to Sam.

"Just a couple of days ago" Sam said.

"Do you know what trigger them?" he asked and Sam shook his head.

"Have you experienced a lot of stress, as of recent?" he asked.

"A bit I guess..." Sam said. _"_ _Seeing people die in your dreams will do that to you"_ he thought, but there was no way he was going to tell the doctor that.

The doctor turned away towards his desk and started writing on a note. "It seems like Mr. Winchester here is suffering from migraines caused by stress and sleep deprivation. This is very common among teenagers and can be triggered by different things. I would advise you to get more sleep, at least nine hours a night and to somehow deal with whatever it is that´s making you feel stressed." He looked up at Sam. "Whether it is paying a visit to the school counselor or readjusting your daily routine in a way that is more suitable for you." There was a moment of silence before he turned to Mary and John and handed her the note. He pointed at it, "That is a prescription for pills that will stop or lessen the headache if he feels one coming on, however keep in mind that they are preventive, so if you take them after your headache has already started, they will have no effect." He finally said and looked at Sam. "If you experience any other symptoms or if the pills don´t help, you can come back here and we will have to run some more tests, but I am fairly certain this is a problem that will solve itself in time." He flashed his overly bleached teeth in a friendly smile before he shook Sam´s hand and started showing them out.

The car ride home was very silent. John could tell Mary was in deep thought since she was biting her lip, something she only did when she was distracted. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw Sam looking out the window, apparently also pondering something. John cleared his throat to get their attention and made an effort to break the silence by saying, "I´m glad the doctor didn't think there was anything to worry about".

"I think we should talk when we get home Sammy" Mary said as she turned around in her seat to look at him, not having heard John´s comment. Even though there was a fair amount of space in the backseat of the Impala, Sam felt as though he was cramped up in a corner. _"_ _Dean didn't rat me out did he?"_ he thought and swallowed nervously.

"About what?" he said and tried his best to sound casual.

"About you being stressed. I would hate to think that we put too much pressure on you." His mother said, looking guilty.

Sam relaxed and thought, _"_ _Oh, that"._ He should have seen it coming though, his mother never let stuff like that go.

"No mom, not at all." He said and he meant it too but he mustn´t have sounded very convincing because his mother turned back in her seat and said. "We´ll talk more when we get home".

Sam looked at his dad through the rearview mirror and made an expression that clearly said, _"_ _Help me out here"_. But his dad just pressed his lips together and cocked his head slightly to the side. _"_ _Listen to your mother"_. Mary noticed the silent conversation and said, "We are all going to talk and that's final." Sam just huffed and pushed himself back into the seat.

Sam had called in sick for the day, or rather his mother had since Sam had protested loudly because of the biology test he didn't want to miss but his mother could not be convinced. John had even taken the day off and left Dean in charge at the auto shop. When they arrived home, Sam saw a small chance to escape the heart to heart with his parents and tried to sneak upstairs but just as he took his first step up the stairs his father grabbed the hood of his hoodie and pulled him back down. John chuckled and said "Oh, no you don't" as he put both hands on Sam´s shoulders and led him to the kitchen. Sam groaned in response.

They talked for almost half an hour but it wasn't actually as bad as Sam had originally thought. It was mostly his mother telling him how she knew he was trying his best and that they were both proud of what he had accomplished and so on. His dad had even chipped in and said, "As long as you do your best, that´s good enough for us..". Mary ended it by hugging him and giving him a kiss on the head and John patted him on the shoulder. Sam felt really embarrassed and hurried to his room the first chance he got. Later the same day, Sam was sitting in his room reading, when he heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah" Sam said. The door opened and Dean´s head popped in.

"What´s up?" he said, "Mom filled me in on today's.. advents." He continued and smirked a bit.

Sam put the book down and said, "Mom and dad had a talk with me because they thought I was stressed." He rolled his eyes.

Dean stepped inside and shut the door behind him. "Heh well, you can´t really blame them for thinking that?" he said and looked incredulously at Sam.

Sam knew he hadn't acted like himself lately but he had just had a lot on his mind. "Okay, point taken, I just don't understand why they are making such a big deal out of this. I mean last time I checked, a headache would score you a Tylenol, not a doctor´s visit." Sam said.

Dean walked over to Sam´s desk and leaned against it. He rubbed one hand over his chin and said, "Well, I mean you didn't exactly see it, did you? It almost looked like you were having some sort of seizure." "It was kind of scary and it sure as hell scared mom" "and dad" he added.

"So what then?!" Sam said suddenly. "Is this some kind of headache induced premonition, or what?" Sam hissed because he didn't want his parents to overhear. Dean didn't look taken aback but he didn't look angry either. Sam felt a bit guilty for yelling at him but he didn't want it to be anything else than a headache. The analytical part of him told him that he was obviously in denial but the other part of him, the scared part, told him that denial felt pretty damn good.

Dean saw that Sam was struggling with himself and he knew that if there was one thing Sam didn't like, it was when things couldn't be explained. So he said the only thing he could say, "Look, I know that this is weird, even I must admit that.. but whatever this is, we will figure it out." Dean said and hoped that Sam wouldn't turn this into a chick flick moment.

Sam ran a hand through his hair. Sometimes he would forget that his brother knew him so well, it was the most annoying and the most comforting thing in the world at the same time.

"Okay" he decided on and nodded.

"Okay" Dean said and made his way out of Sam´s room.

Sam had fallen into a deep sleep when it was once again disturbed by the blonde woman. She was getting into a car and put the key in the ignition. It was a nice sunny day and the sunlight bounced off of her long blonde hair. She had started driving and was about to turn left in the direction of the highway when a SUV suddenly smashed into the side of her car. It flipped sideways by the impact and rolled onto the roof. Thick black smoke was pouring out of the hood of the car which was now upside down. The woman inside lay on the headlining bleeding, pieces of glass having cut her face in several places. She stretched her arm out towards something undistinguishable laying on the ground halfway out of the broken passenger window. There was an incredibly loud BOOM, as a fire cloud swallowed the woman and the car as it exploded.

Pain erupted in Sam´s skull as he threw himself into a sitting position, he gasped for air as he still saw the woman´s terrified face in his mind.

"Mom…"

 **Next Update:** Tuesday 14/7


	7. Apparently people change

**Author´s note**

This is an AU where Mary was not killed by the Yellow-eyed demon and Sam´s visions started earlier. Sam is about 16 years old and Dean is 20.

Disclaimer: I do not owe anything you might recognize from Supernatural.

 **Chapter 7**

Dean rolled over in his bed and let out a frustrated sigh. The fan he kept by his bed had broken so the bed was far too hot for his liking, it was one of the reasons he couldn't sleep. He turned to lie on his back and kicked the cover off of him. He couldn't stop thinking about the conversation he had had with Sam. He really did think the dreams were more than a coincidence but he also didn't know what else to think about them. _"_ _Which conclusion can I possibly draw from that?"_ he thought in a desperate attempt to find some sort of logical explanation. Coming up with none he thought, _"_ _Psychic-Sammy?"_ The thought made him giggle a bit and shake his head as he stood up from his bed to go to the bathroom. After finishing his business he was about to cross the small space between the bathroom door and his, when he heard something. The house was usually quiet around this hour, _"_ _Must be well past 12"_ Dean thought. He stood still to listen again, it was a weird sound, kind of like a muffled panting but not really.. _"_ _What the heck?"_ Dean stepped over to Sam´s door instead and put his ear to the door. It was deadly quiet for a moment and Dean thought he must have been imagining things but then he heard it again. _"_ _Is that? Crying?"_ Dean didn't hesitate as he opened the door to Sam´s room. Sam was sitting in his bed, clenching the sheets. It was too dark in the room for Dean to really make out Sam´s face but he saw the way his body was shaking all the way from where he stood anyway.

"Sammy?" he tried. He received no response so he quickly walked over to Sam´s bed and hesitantly sat down on it. _"_ _Maybe he´s still dreaming."_ He thought and reached to turn on the lamp on the night stand. The light illuminated Sam´s face which Dean noticed had shiny tear streaks on its cheeks. Sam´s eyes however were wide-open and staring right through Dean, at nothing. _"_ _Not asleep then. This is getting freakier by the second"_ Dean thought. Sam was still breathing in a weird way, shallow but like he was out of breath at the same time. Dean didn't like it at all and moved his hand to touch Sam´s shoulder. The moment his hand met the grey fabric of his t-shirt Sam jumped, starling Dean and causing him to withdraw his hand. Sam started ranting.

"She, she. I didn't, I. I couldn't, She. It was." Words were coming out fast between panicked sobs as he started hyperventilating.

"Sammy, Sam calm down!" Dean said and gripped Sam´s upper arms hard. This did nothing to soothe Sam as he continued through panicked breaths, "It was, I couldn't. What am. She is, She is."

Dean didn't know what to do. Should he call for mom and dad?

"What´s wrong Sammy?!" He said as calmly as he could but it sounded too high pitched. Sam stopped his ranting at that and looked at Dean.

"It was mom" was all he could say before he started crying. Dean didn't understand what Sam was trying to say and was shocked to see him cry. Sam never cried, not since they were kids, even then it would usually be big silent tears. Sam needed to calm down now or he was going to work himself into a fit, so Dean did the only sensible thing and wrapped his arms around his little brother in a tight hug. Sam quieted almost immediately and grabbed the back of Dean´s shirt with his fists.

"It´s okay" Dean said and put a hand on the back of Sam´s neck. He was still shaking but at least not as bad. "It´s okay Sammy".

They sat like that for a moment, with Dean mumbling calming words. Dean could feel the wet spot on the shoulder of his shirt where Sam´s face had been when he finally pulled away and started to wipe his cheeks. Sam was embarrassed, Dean noticed, since he wouldn't make eye contact and kept fiddling with the bed sheet.

"What´s going on Sammy?" he tried gently. Sam looked up at him with red rimmed eyes.

"I saw mom" he said.

"Saw her, as in..?" Dean asked.

"She was in my dream, she was driving.. and another car drove straight into hers. It rolled and landed upside down." Sam swallowed. "It exploded. With her still in it."

Dean looked incredulously at Sam and said frustrated, "Are you sure? I mean it could just have been a regular dream. Stuff like that happen much more often than.. psychic premonitions."

"I´m sure Dean, I know what I saw!" Sam said.

Dean could see he was close to tears again and didn't push it.

"Okay. When was it?" he asked and Sam squinted his eyes a bit.

"I don't know" he said after a whiles thought. "It was sunny… " he shrugged sadly and looked down again.

"We have to stop it Dean." He said seriously.

Dean scratched the back of his head. This was all getting too weird. "I think we should talk to mom and dad, they need to know what´s going on. Maybe the pills will help?" He tried but regretted it the moment he saw Sammy´s face.

"I´m not making this stuff up." He said accusingly.

"Never said you were." Dean said and stood up from the bed. "But.. I don't know. I mean Sammy, you don't seriously believe that you´re psychic, right?" "I mean can you even hear how that sounds?" Dean didn't mean for it to come out so rough but this whole situation was starting to freak him out.

Sam´s face grew cold and there was no trace of emotion in his voice when he said, "Fine then, go back to bed, forget I ever said anything." He laid back down in his bed and turned his back to Dean.

"Look Sammy, I didn't.." Dean tried but was interrupted.

"Whatever Dean."

Dean sighed before he made his way out. He hesitated at the door and turned back around to say something but changed his mind and shut his mouth again.

Sam heard the door shut. His head was killing him as it ached and pounded. He closed his eyes and hoped for the pain to go away but it didn't and he thought, _"_ _I know it was more than a dream"_. He had thought his brother would take him seriously, he felt like a fool now for having said anything at all. _"_ _Wish I had kept my mouth shut"_ he thought bitterly. Sure, he had had his fights with Dean, the way all brothers´ do but he had always been able to count on him when it mattered the most. Always.

 _"_ _Apparently, people change"_

 **Next Update:** Monday 20/7


	8. Sunny day

**Author´s note**

This is an AU where Mary was not killed by the Yellow-eyed demon and Sam´s visions started earlier. Sam is about 16 years old and Dean is 20.

Disclaimer: I do not owe anything you might recognize from Supernatural.

 **Chapter 8**

Sam lay in his bed for a couple of hours, twisting and turning but not falling asleep. He felt scared to fall asleep again, now especially since he couldn't stand the thought of seeing his mother's terrified face again. Sam had to fight the instinct to run downstairs into John and Mary's bedroom to wake her up and warn her. But what would be the point, if Dean hadn't believed him then why would Mary? _"_ _She would probably also just tell me to take the pills"_ he thought grimly and sighed. He was still incredibly frustrated with Dean and decided to give up any thought of sleep and sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as the headache which had grown into a dull ache now came back with a vengeance. _"Maybe painkillers weren't such a bad idea"_ he thought and stood up to walk into the bathroom he and Dean shared. He opened up the mirrored bathroom cabinet and looked at the top shelf. He remembered that the doctor said the pills wouldn't help once the headache had started so he settled on two Tylenol instead. When he went back to his room he glanced at the alarm clock. 05:15, it shone with big red numbers. _"Great"_ he thought and sat down by his desk as he turned on the desk lamp. He lifted his Spanish and Chemistry books to get to the note pad that lay underneath. He had played the dream over and over again in his head, trying to remember more, anything he might have missed but instead he seemed to be remembering less than before. _"_ _I should write it down"_ he decided. Writing something down when he didn't understand is usually cleared things up. He wrote what he remembered first.

 _Sunny day._

 _Mom's driving the impala._

He tried to remember where she had been driving but he couldn't anymore. He shook his head and put the pen down onto the paper once more.

 _Black SUV_

It wasn't much t go on and he didn't know why but he found himself unable to continue. The dream had felt so real and writing it down made him feel like it was just some story he had made up. He bit his lip and threw the pen down on the pad. He leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest, the sun had started to rise in the horizon and a small sliver of light shone through the blinds. He stood up and separated them, peaking outside. He let go of the breath he had been holding as he noticed big, heavy, mean looking clouds move across the sky. Today was _not_ going to be a sunny day. This meant that he still had some time to talk to Mary.

 _"_ _I have to make her believe me"_ he thought as he decided that he would much rather appear crazy than risk his mother dying.

* * *

Mary was in the middle of making a batch of pancakes when an obviously very sleep deprived Sam walked into the kitchen. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was walking slowly, Mary frowned and stopped stirring the batter. Sam avoided her scrutinizing gaze as he sat down by the kitchen island.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" she asked as she put down the bowl and walked over to where he was sitting.

"I need to talk to you mom" he said and his voice was shaking a bit. Mary had been worried there was something going on that he wasn't telling her. She was just about to answer, "Of course Sammy, what's wrong?" when Dean walked into the kitchen. He stopped abruptly however when he saw Mary's worried face. He didn't say anything and Sam shifted awkwardly in the chair. Mary sighed inwardly at the interruption and thought, _"He's never going to talk now"._ She turned back to Sam and gave him a long look that clearly said, _"We'll talk about this later"_ before she went back to where she had put the bowl down. She looked at Dean and smiled, "I'm making some pancakes, I take it you're interested?" Dean mirrored the smile and went to sit by the table. "Mom, you know me too well."

Dean didn't know if he had interrupted something or not but he hadn't expected Sammy to be up so early, he had thought he would sleep in, since they were both awake in the middle of the night. Dean still felt guilty about what he said earlier and made a mental note to talk to Sam about it later since he seemed to be sulking.

The tension between the boys wasn't hard to miss since it was thick enough to cut through with a knife. They both had their pancakes in silence and as soon as Sam was done he excused himself. His head had started hurting again and he was trying to make it to his migraine pills before it was too late. He ripped open the cabinet in the bathroom with a force that made some of the bottles with pills fall down into the bathroom sink. His vision was coming in and out of focus as he gripped the bottle that looked like the one with his pills and quickly dry swallowed two of them. Pain ripped through his head again and he dropped the bottle, causing the pills to scatter all over the floor. His hands shot up to hold the sides of his head and he moaned as the world tilted. Suddenly he wasn't in the bathroom anymore. He was looking at Mary's blonde hair in the car, the sun was shining through the window as she put the key into the ignition and started the car. She was talking to someone in the passenger seat while she was driving. The scene looked different from last time somehow, she looked upset as she turned her head to look at the other person. She was about to turn left when the other person shot out a hand and grabbed the steering wheel turning it in the other direction. The action was a bit late and the black SUV slammed into the car. The car flipped but did not catch fire or start smoking. Mary lay on the roof of the upside down turned car and kept calling out for someone. She reached for the person who moments before had been in the passenger seat but now lay on the ground half out the window. The person's arm was twisted at a strange angle and the neck was crocked. His eyes were staring into nothingness and Mary's cries could finally be heard.

"SAM!"

 **Next update:** Thursday 23/7


	9. I had some bad chicken

**Author´s note**

This is an AU where Mary was not killed by the Yellow-eyed demon and Sam´s visions started earlier. Sam is about 16 years old and Dean is 20.

Disclaimer: I do not owe anything you might recognize from Supernatural.

 **Chapter 9**

Sam felt as though his head was full of clouds, he couldn't focus enough to fully wake up. The bed he was lying in felt so good but he was suddenly blinded by lights so he tried to turn over to bury his face in his pillow. He grabbed the sheets sluggishly to drag them higher up when he noticed the rough texture of them. _"What.."_ he thought as he slowly opened his eyes. Light blinded him for a moment but the sheets slowly came into focus. They were pale blue. _"Weird…"_ he thought, his covers were grey and black _. "Did mom change the sheets while I was sleeping?"_ he closed his eyes to try and make sense of it all. His head felt so fuzzy. He opened them again and realized this wasn't his room at all. The room he was in had white walls and big pictures of cartoons in the ceiling. Suddenly he felt a pinch in his arm and his head snapped to the right side of his bed. He now saw Dean, sitting in a chair by the bed, pinching his arm.

"Sammy, can you hear me?" Dean said slowly as though he had already said it a couple of times.

"Why are you pinching me?" Sam tried to say but it came out slurred and very annoyed.

Dean stared at him as if it wasn't the answer he had expected. Sam didn't understand why he couldn't just let him sleep. Dean looked worried but he smiled confidently as he said, "Hey buddy, how are you feeling?"

Sam groaned and tried to sit up. "Like I had some bad chicken" he said and gave Dean a lopsided smile.

Dean didn't smile back this time but looked down on his clasped hands instead. He swallowed. "Do you remember what happened?" he said seriously.

Sam thought for a while, "I'm in the hospital" He thought but realized he had said it out loud as Dean spoke.

"You're damn right you're in the hospital, Sammy. What were you thinking? Do you even know how upset mom was?" he said accusingly.

Sam stared at him with big eyes. _"What is he talking about?"_ he thought. _"Last thing I remember is.."_ he thought back and remembered going into the bathroom, taking his pills before he had his.. whatever it was. _"Why am I in a hospital bed?"_

"What happened? Why are we in the hospital?" he said.

"Yeah, the doctor said you might not remember." Dean paused before he continued.

"We were just eating breakfast when you went all pale and went upstairs. You seemed a bit weird so I followed you and heard a thump when I walked past the bathroom. I knocked on the door and called but you didn't answer. So I kind of, broke the door down." Sam continued to stare at him dumbfounded.

"You were lying on the floor with my old painkillers scattered all over and your head was bleeding. You must have hit it on the edge of the bathtub, you have a concussion and they had to stitch the gash in your head." Dean looked at Sam angrily waiting for some kind of response.

"Wait, what do you mean your painkillers? I took my own pills, not yours." Sam said and thought back to when Dean had hurt his back lifting something far too heavy in the garage six months ago. The doctor had prescribed him painkillers but he had only taken them once. Even that time he had just taken one pill but been knocked out the entire day. After that, he had put the bottle on the top shelf in the bathroom cabinet and simply forgotten to throw them out. Something he regretted now.

"Don't try and talk your way out of it, when we brought you in they did all the blood tests and we showed them the bottle. It was a match."

Sam only remembered grabbing a bottle that looked like the one with his pills but to be honest he hadn't exactly read what the bottle said, _"I was too busy dealing with the brain splitting headache."_ He thought sarcastically.

"I must have grabbed the wrong bottle, my head was hurting really bad, I didn't read the label on the bottle." He said and looked down in his lap, ashamed.

Dean let out a breath, "Are you sure you weren't trying to…" He couldn't finish the sentence but he had to ask.

"What?! No Dean, look I promise I got a headache and was trying to take the medicine. I don't remember anything after I took the pills." Sam said frantically.

Dean's face finally shifted from angry and worried to relieved and he sat back in the chair. He rubbed a hand over his face.

"Okay, well you must have had another episode again and passed out." He looked at Sam warily.

"Do you remember anything else?" he raised his eyebrows.

Sam knew what Dean meant but he wasn't really sure he should tell him about the changes in his dream. He didn't get the chance to decide since the door opened and his mother and father walked in, together with the doctor.

"Hello Sam, how are you doing?" The doctor said. He looked like he was around fifty years old and he had gold rimmed glasses. His parents didn't say anything but his mother walked over to his bed and took his hand. He could see she had been crying since her eyes were red and puffy. John stood behind her and his expression was very hard to read. Sam snapped out of his daydreaming and realized the doctor had asked him something.

"What?" he said.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor said, now looking at him over the edge of his glasses.

"Fine, I guess." Sam felt strange actually, he had never been hung-over but this is kind of what he imagined it would be like.

The doctor went on to explain how he had come in with a concussion and a gash in the back of his head. "Now, it is hard to say if your unconscious state was caused by the blow to the head or if it was from being under the influence of some very strong painkillers." He gave Sam a pointed look and continued, "We will have to keep you here for the night for observation to watch the concussion".

He examined Sam briefly and asked a couple of questions before he left the room. The door wasn't even fully closed when Mary exclaimed, "Sam, what were you thinking?!" She was angry, Sam looked at Dean and he looked just as shocked.

"Drugs Sam, drugs?" she said and seemed ready to explode. "How could you even.." she said but was interrupted by Dean.

"Mom, he took the wrong pills."Dean hurried to say before she continued to scold Sam, who still looked like he wasn't fully aware of what was going on.

"What?" Mary said to Dean.

"He had another headache and he was going to take his own pills but got them mixed up with my old painkillers. I.. forgot to throw them out." He admitted and looked down.

Mary took a deep breath and looked back at Sam. "Is that true?" she said, scrutinizing him.

"Yes, I'm sorry mom" he said.

Mary seemed to almost deflate and she suddenly leaned over and hugged Sam fiercely.

"Don't ever scare us like that again." She said.

"Mhmm, I'm sorry." Sam said and hugged her back. He suddenly felt very tired and closed his eyes a second to get some rest.

Next time he woke up, it was Sunday morning and he was allowed to go home. Apparently Mary had stayed with him in the same room and he had also been awakened several times during the night to make sure he didn't get a bleeding from the concussion. However, he didn't remember any of that.

John drove the Impala with Dean riding shotgun to pick up Sam and Mary. Dean switched to the backseat when John stopped in the parking lot. It was one of the most uncomfortable car rides Sam ever remember having with his family. Mary was eyeing him warily and John wasn't looking at him at all. Dean looked like he was trying to come up with something to say to ease the tension but he stayed quiet.

The rest of the day followed the same awkward pattern and Sam was able to convince his mother, he was well enough to go to school the next day. The weather had gotten worse over the weekend and heavy rainclouds were now covering the sky. Sam felt pretty certain that his premonition wouldn't happen while the weather was bad so he figured he still had some time to try to stop it. Thank God he only had two classes to go to because his head was killing him. Not like before though, now it was most likely because of the concussion. When his mom came and picked him up he asked her if she could drive him to the library to study. She said no at first, that it wouldn't be a good idea, but Sam pulled a white lie and told her that he was going to do a group assignment with friends. So she agreed and Sam felt really bad for lying to her but he couldn't tell her the truth about what he was really going to do…

 **Next update:** Thursday 30/7


	10. Ms Levinski

**Author´s note**

This is an AU where Mary was not killed by the Yellow-eyed demon and Sam´s visions started earlier. Sam is about 16 years old and Dean is 20.

Disclaimer: I do not owe anything you might recognize from Supernatural.

 **Chapter 10**

It seemed as though the heaven had opened up as Sam climbed out of the car and said a brief goodbye to his mom.

"Do you have you pills?" she asked for the third time that day.

"Yes mom." Sam said and rolled his eyes.

"I will come and pick you up at seven, not a minute later, okay?" Mary said.

"Yeah mom bye." Sam said before he shut the car door and turned to run into the grey library building. Big raindrops were now falling from the sky at an increasing rate and he pulled his hoodie up before they could soak his hair entirely.

The library was warm and bright, yellow lights illuminating the many tables and shelves. Sam turned to look back outside and noticed that although it was only four o'clock in the afternoon, it was as dark as if it had been late evening. The clouds were almost black and were beginning to smudge together as cold drops continued to rain down.

The librarian was sitting behind her big wooden desk, as always. She had worked there for as long as Sam could remember and he thought it was kind of funny how much she looked like the stereotypical librarian with her salt and pepper hair tied up in a tight bun and her pointy, thin red glasses. Her lips were always in an upside down turned smile as if she was smelling something bad. Because of this, Dean had once, during his junior year, bought a terribly smelly stink bomb and placed it under her desk when she wasn't looking. It had stinked up the entire place and they had to close for a week for sanitation. Dean had never entered the library since.

Sam approached the desk and said, "Excuse me, could you tell me were.." Her narrow green eyes snapped up to look at him and a chill ran down his spine. He cleared his throat, "Could you please tell me where the mythology section is?"

She looked passed him and pointed with one long finger. "Up the stairs to the right" was all she said before she turned back to her paper work on the desk.

"Thank you" Sam said and quickly turned to head in the direction she had pointed. Five minutes later he found exactly what he was looking for. The aisle had a small sign above it saying _Mythology and Folklore_. He took a deep breath, _"If I'm ever going to find out what's going on this is where I need to look"_ he thought before he grabbed one of the protruding books and started reading.

It wasn't long until he was completely rapt in the stories of the foul creatures. He remembered some from the bedtime stories his mother would tell him and Dean when they were kids. He turned page after page and went from book to book until he stopped at an old one. He stood up from his crouch by the shelf and read the label, _Mysteries: A guide to a world we cannot see._ He flipped the book over, _"Weird.."_ he thought, there was no author name. He walked back to the table and pushed away the notebook. As he opened the book and went through the chapter list, his eyes stuck on one in particular. "Psychic premonitions" He whispered to himself and quickly flipped over to page 179.

* * *

Rain was hitting the windshield of the Impala hard as Dean drove the short distance from the garage to the house.

"Looks like a storm is coming" John said from the passenger seat.

"Yeah, I can barely see anything" Dean said as he slowed down and turned on the high beams.

Dean soon pulled up into the driveway and both he and John ran inside. As soon as he shut the door he could smell the dinner on the stove and said. "Mom, what's for dinner, it smells good?"

Mary laughed, "We're having pasta". She went out into the hall and gave John a kiss.

"Hi, honey" John said.

"It will be ready in a couple of minutes" She said and walked passed John and Dean to grab her coat.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"Oh, I'm just going to the library to pick up Sam." She answered.

"I can do that mom, it's pretty bad weather and I'm already dressed." Dean said.

His mother considered his suggestion and said, "Okay, drive carefully".

"It's not that far mom, I'll be back in fifteen." Dean said reassuringly and went outside.

* * *

Sam was writing down almost everything he read, the pen was moving so fast that the writing was probably unreadable to anyone but himself. The more he read, the more certain he was that his dreams in fact had been some sort of premonitions or visions, they were described as being similar to a dream but clearer and more vivid. He stared at the last sentence on the page which said; _Very seldom does the premonition provide the person in question with any kind of influence over the events to come, nor does it alter the chain of events._ He forcefully closed the book. _"I'm sure as hell not going to let mom die."_ He thought. _"Wait a minute.. That can't be right. I have already altered the events."_ He thought back on the differences in his dream. _"Mom didn't die this time, I did. I must have changed it somehow.. or I'm going to change it somehow since it obviously hasn't happened yet"._ This was all messed up. He ran his hands through his hair and stared down at his wristwatch. 6:52 PM. The library would be closing soon so he got up and started to put the books back in the shelves.

He was just about to go outside to wait for Mary when the librarian spoke.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" she said.

Sam turned around to face her. She sounded.. off somehow.

"Ehh, yeah. Thanks for the help." He said and hoped that she wouldn't continue the conversation.

"Good.. good, I'm sure that you will find whatever you are searching for eventually" she said and bowed her head slightly to look at him over the red edge of her glasses.

Sam nodded and was just about to turn around when he saw her eyes flicker into yellow. He blinked hard and stood deadly still. Her eyes were just the same green as always. He turned away and half ran outside.

"I must be going crazy" he muttered under his breath.

He wasn't thinking about which way he was going until he heard a loud honk from the parking lot.

* * *

Dean sat waiting in the Impala, he looked at his watch. 7:05, "Weird" he thought. _"He should have been out by now."_ As if on cue the doors to the library flung open and a rather distressful looking Sam walked out. He was going in the opposite direction of the Impala so Dean honked. Sam snapped around and just stood there staring for a moment. It was starting to weird Dean out. "What is he doing?" Dean said to himself. Sam ducked his head down and started walking towards the car. When he opened the car door he sat down in the seat and looked straight ahead.

"Okay.. Did ms. Levinski make a move on you or something? Running out of there like that." Dean said and smirked.

Sam didn't respond, he didn't even look at Dean.

"Dude, seriously are you alright?" Dean said and his smile disappeared. Sam still didn't respond so he nudged him in the shoulder. Sam jumped.

"Whoa dude, relax." Dean said.

Sam moved a shaky hand through his hair. It pushed it back just far enough for Dean to see the bald spot where they had shaved it to do the stitches.

"Can we just go home?" Sam said.

The wind was beginning to pick up so he backed out of the parking lot and started driving home. Dean kept glancing over at Sam, trying to decide what to say.

"Look Sam.. I'm sorry I didn't believe you when we talked last time. I guess I just don't know what to believe.." he said but was interrupted by Sam.

"I thought mom was going to pick me up" he said.

"Well, yeah but the wind was picking up and I came instead". Dean retorted.

There was another couple of minutes spent in silence until Dean said, "It's not like I don't trust you or anything.."

"But you didn't believe me!" Sam suddenly exclaimed angrily. He now looked at Dean for the first time. "How is that any different from not trusting me?" he said as Dean pulled up in the driveway.

Dean parked the car and turned to face Sam. "I never said that I didn't trust you."Dean said as genuinely as he could. Sam looked away and huffed.

"I didn't need you to believe me before and I don't need it now" Sam said and exited the car. It wasn't true, not one bit but Sam thought it felt good to say.

Dean also climbed out of the car and half shouted over the rustling of the wind, "I do believe you!"

It was true, sort of, he did believe Sam believed he had had some sort of premonition but he didn't believe that's what it actually was.

Sam however, didn't stop but opened the front door to go inside. Dean sighed and slammed the door to the Impala shut. He also went inside to find his parents in the kitchen.

"Hey, how did it go?" John said when Dean stepped into the room.

"Good, the weather seems to have become worse though." Dean said just as Sam also walked into the kitchen.

"How did the group assignment go Sammy?" Mary said. Dean frowned, _"Group assignment? I didn't see anyone else walk out of the library."_ He thought but he didn't say anything.

"It went great" Sam said without any enthusiasm but Mary seemed to let it go for the moment and said.

"Well, dinner's served".

John pulled the curtains aside and looked outside before he sat down. "The rain hasn't stopped."

"I wouldn't worry about it too much about it, they said on the weather forecast that it is going to be sunny tomorrow."Mary said.

"What?" Sam said and looked with big eyes at Mary.

"We will finally get some warmth, it's awfully cold for June" she said.

"I'm not hungry" Sam said before he stood up and dashed out of the kitchen.

 **Next update** : Friday 7/8


	11. Generous offer but my feelings were hurt

**Author´s note**

This is an AU where Mary was not killed by the Yellow-eyed demon and Sam´s visions started earlier. Sam is about 16 years old and Dean is 20.

Disclaimer: I do not owe anything you might recognize from Supernatural.

 **Chapter 11**

"Sam? What's wrong?" Mary said and started to get up.

"I can talk to him mom, he's probably just sulking because of an argument we had earlier." Dean said as reassuringly as he could and hoped that his mom would go for it. Mary looked back at him, clearly not convinced but said, "Fine but tell me as soon as you're done, he hasn't been acting like himself lately and there is something else going on that I don't know about and I don't like it one bit".

"Yeah, okay." Dean said looking at his dad before he hurried away towards the stairs. John looked like he was in deep thought and merely nodded at Dean. As Dean reached the top of the stairs he noticed that Sam's door was closed. _"Shocker"_ he thought ironically as he walked up to the door and knocked. There was no response so he went for the handle instead, "Sammy I'm coming in so you better have your clothes on." He said teasingly. Dean waited for some witty retort that never came so he pushed the door open. All the lights in the room were turned on and Sam was pacing back and forth in the middle of the room, holding and reading from a notebook.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Dean said as he watched Sam walk over to his desk, pick up a pen and start writing.

"Hello, anyone at home?" Dean said as he walked over to wave his hand in Sam's face. Sam's hand snapped up and grabbed Dean's arm just below the elbow.

"What is going on? Why did you just run out of the kitchen like that?" Dean said and gave Sam a concerned look. Sam let go of Dean's arm and looked back down.

"You don't understand, there's not much time. I have to stop it." Sam mumbled to himself.

"Okay... Look maybe we should just calm down a bit and sit down." Dean said as calmly as he could. To be honest, Sam was starting to freak him out.

"No! You don't understand." Sam said, clearly upset.

"What is it that I don't understand Sam?" Dean said equally exasperated.

"One of us is going to die and there is nothing I can do about it." Sam said as he threw his notebook on the floor so that loose pages went flying all over the room. Dean gripped Sam's arms so that Sam had no other choice than to look at him.

"Sam, you need to calm down, I don't understand what you mean." Dean said slowly. Sam stared back at him for a moment before he said, "I had another dream, it was different from last time." He paused.

"Different how?" Dean said.

Sam hesitated before he said, "I was in it. Dean, I think I.. I died."

"What? But if it changed then that's a good thing.. it means it's just a dream, right? No premonition thing?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head, "No Dean, I know the difference alright! It's not the same. I must have altered the events somehow, I don't know." He said as he turned away and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay, okay" Dean said in a soft tone. He was searching for something else to say but came up with nothing.

Sam broke the silence by saying, "It could happen any day now, I don't know how to stop it". His face was still turned away from Dean but Dean thought his voice sounded shaky. He walked over to Sam's bed and sat down. He took a deep breath and crossed his hands.

"I think you should talk to mom or dad, or both." He said.

"No, they would never believe me, they would think I was crazy or something." Sam answered and turned to look at Dean.

"Of course they would believe you Sammy." Dean said and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, like you did you mean?" Sam said.

A pang of guilt and anger hit Dean and he said, "Sam I said I was sorry that I didn't believe you, okay? But I am trying to help.."

"Yeah, well maybe I don't need your help." Sam cringed inwardly at his own words. Dean was right of course but he didn't feel like he was being taken seriously.

Dean wasn't taken aback by Sam's words since they held no real anger and Dean knew this was how Sam acted when he was scared. However, Sam's attitude pissed him off and he decided that " _It's better if I leave before we both say things we"ll regret"_ and stood up from the bed to make his way out.

"Mom wants to talk to you so she'll be up in a moment." Dean said coldly. When he reached the door Sam said, "No, you gotta tell her that I'm asleep or something, I will figure this out on my own."

"Oh really?" Dean said with faked surprise and turned around. "I thought you didn't know how to stop it?"

Sam remained quiet and looked down at his feet. "Just, please don't send up mom." He finally said.

"Hmm, I don't know.. What is in it for me?" He said and smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Deeaan"

"No, you just said you didn't need my help" Dean said and shrugged. "So I guess I'll just call for mom to come then."

"No, okay I'll clean your room for two weeks." Sam hurried to say.

Dean put his hand on his chin and looked up in the ceiling in a thinking position. "Hmm, you know it's a generous offer but my feelings were hurt." He said and tried to keep himself from cracking up as he watched Sam become agitated.

"Three weeks?" Sam said pleadingly.

"You can do better than that." Dean said.

"Four?" Sam said.

"Mom" Dean started but was interrupted by a panicked Sam.

"Fine! I'll do it for two months, happy now?

Dean smiled. "Yes" he responded. "And I want to hear you say it." Dean said.

"Say what?" Sam asked perplexed.

"I need your help Dean." Dean said with a smile.

Sam rolled his eyes once more before he mumbled, "I need your help Dean."

"I'm sorry what's that? I didn't hear you?" Dean said putting a hand behind his ear, enjoying every moment of Sam's misery.

"I need your help.. Dean" Sam spat out but not loud enough so that anyone downstairs would hear.

Deciding that Sam had learned his lesson he said. "Yes you do" and chuckled before leaving the room and closing the door to go downstairs.

 **Next update:** Tuesday 11/8


	12. You are my favorite

**Author´s note**

This is an AU where Mary was not killed by the Yellow-eyed demon and Sam´s visions started earlier. Sam is about 16 years old and Dean is 20.

Disclaimer: I do not owe anything you might recognize from Supernatural.

 **Chapter 12**

Sam looked at the alarm clock on his night stand, 7:32 PM. He sighed, thinking, _"I can't go to school tomorrow, I have to make sure nothing happens to mom."_ He went over to his bed and picked up the alarm clock. He set the alarm for 6 AM, he needed to make sure he was up before Mary was.

He really hadn't thought about how tired he was until now, maybe closing his eyes for a minute wasn't such a bad idea. Sam sat down on his bed, yawning as he pushed his shoes and socks of. He lay down and was fast asleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillow.

* * *

Sam rolled over in bed, stretching. His room was bright and the sun rays shone right into his face. He groaned and put an arm over his face to try and block the sunlight. _"Must have forgotten to pull down the blinds"._ He thought. _"Wait a minute.."_. Sam bolted upright. _"What time is it?"_ He grabbed the alarm clock and tried to make his eyes focus on what it said.

 _"9:54!?"_ He threw the alarm clock on the floor and ran to his door.

"Mom!?" He received no answer as he practically flew down the stairs.

"Mom!" He tried again but to no use.

"No,no,no." Sam said and ran into the kitchen. He looked around and found a yellow note stuck to the fridge. He walked over and ripped it off, it was his mom's handwriting.

 _Sam,_

 _I didn't want to wake you because Dean told_

 _me you weren't feeling like yourself so_

 _I thought it would be better if you took a_

 _day off. I'm going to visit an old friend but_

 _I will be back before lunch. When I come_

 _home, there is something I would like to_

 _talk to you about._

 _Love Mom_

Sam hadn't finished reading the note when he heard the rumbling of the Impala's engine. Sam sprinted out of the kitchen, towards the front door. He opened it and ran outside, his mother was obviously not in the driveway anymore so he didn't stop until he reached the street. He looked to the right, then left and there, speeding away, was the Impala driven by Mary, unknowingly heading towards a disaster. The sound of the car disappeared and Sam stood, unable to move. His heart was beating so fast he wasn't quite sure it wouldn't jump out of his chest.

"No,no think, think" he said to himself as he crouched down on the pavement, the asphalt rough under his bare feet.

"She's going, she's gonna" he shook his head, he needed to focus. He pictured the street from his dreams, the one where the crash occurs. He knows exactly where it is. _"She should pass at least two traffic lights"_ he thought frantically and suddenly he knew what he had to do. He took off in the opposite way of that which his mother had taken. It was a long shot but it was the only chance he had. Sam knew a short cut between his house and the route his mother would take. If she has to stop at both traffic lights then that should buy him just enough time to reach the street where she will crash before she does. He would have to be lucky, real lucky and fast.

Sam panted hard as he urged his feet to move faster. He jumped over two hedges as if it was nothing and continued his sprint.

"Please, please" he said between panicked breaths. Please don't let it be too late. He had been running for almost five minutes when he finally came out of the neighborhoods and out onto a big green field. Up ahead was the road, long and wide. Sam looked to his left, he saw the upcoming turn down the street, the one he mustn't let his mother take. His head whipped to his right and what he saw made him, if even possible, speed up his run. The Impala was shining in the sunlight, heading on a straight path to it's own destruction.

 _"I'm not gonna make it"_ Sam realized, he had almost reached the road but would never be able to make his mom stop in time, not at the speed she was going. He made a quick decision, not faltering for a moment as he ran straight out into the street, directly into his mother's path. The last thing he heard was screeching tires as he felt himself being tossed into the air and flung over the Impala's windshield.

* * *

Sam could see nothing but darkness, the air was cool and he felt wet grass under his fingertips. He realized he was lying down. _"Where am I?"_ He thought as he opened his eyes. He sat up on his elbows and looked around. It looked like he was lying in the middle of a clearing in the woods. Even though it was night, the moon illuminated everything almost as well as the sun would have. Sam got to his feet.

"Hello?" He yelled. There came no answer and he realized there wasn't any sounds of anything else either. No wind blowing in the trees, no owls howling, only his voice echoing through the forest as Sam imagined it would have in a cave. He suddenly heard a twig snap behind him and he turned around quickly. There was a man standing in front of him, maybe twenty feet away, with his back turned to Sam.

"Hello?" Sam said but was again met with silence.

"Can you hear me?" He said.

The man cooked his head to the side and said.

"Off course I can hear you, we are the only ones here, I'm i right?"

Sam bit his lip and frowned, he looked around. He wasn't exactly sure where 'here' was.

"What is this place?" Sam said.

"Oh, this little place is a nice invention" he said as he gestured with his hands, still facing away from Sam.

"It could be anything really, but that is only for you to decide." He continued. Something about the man's voice gave Sam chills up his spine. Sam thought for a moment before saying, "Is this a dream? Am I dreaming?"

"You are not really here, that part is correct but just because this is happening in your head, it does not mean it's all a dream." He said and sounded amused.

"Who are you?" Sam demanded. The man slowly turned around.

"Now that is a question, with an answer I would rather keep to myself." He smiled a crocked smile, which looked completely out of place for some reason. "But you can call me Azazel."

Sam decided he was officially freaked out and said in the steadiest tone possible, "What do you want?"

The man raised his eyebrows at this and said, "Very straightforward.. Alright, fair enough. You are one of my special little children, Sam"

Sam just stared at him, he went on, "In time, you will all develop abilities, psychic abilities. Your powers made themselves known a bit earlier then I expected, to be honest, but how does the saying go?" He looked at Sam. "Practice makes perfect" Azazel slowly said.

"How do you know about that?" Sam almost whispered. Azazel smiled again, ignoring Sam's question as he said, "Since you apparently are able to alter timelines, it means that you are getting stronger. Other things may start happening and as your abilities develop, it's important that you make progress, after all you are my favorite". His eyes flashed to yellow and Sam felt the world tilt before everything once again returned to darkness.


End file.
